Bluestocking
is a villain residing in the City. Personality Bluestocking is bold and somewhat irritable, unafraid to talk back to opposing heroes during a confrontation.“Give us a second?” I asked. “We have to confer.” Bluestocking jumped in, asking, “Leave us standing in the cold, too, why don’t you?” A bit irritable. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 At the villain assembly at Sherwood Span, she was openly hostile towards Tattletale, even despite the large numbers possessed by the Undersiders. In contrast to Bitter Pill, Bluestocking seems to be less willing to go after civilians, but deems cops and the anti-parahuman soldiers to be fair targets.“Not good enough. You can’t go after civilians.” “Can and did,” Bitter Pill said. Bluestocking didn’t agree, but argued the point instead, “Cops. Cops are fair game. So are the anti-cape soldiers.” - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 She is committed to being a villain, however, and is determined to keep the territory and resources that her group has accumulated.“Fine. That’s stipulation one, you fix them,” I said. “Stipulation two, is you need to drop some money on this place. Make amends, give them what they need to rebuild.” “Fuck that,” Bluestocking said. “Stipulation three? Take a fucking break. Back off, don’t pick fights, don’t go after heroes, take three days and stop being complete dicks for that long.” “We’d lose ground,” Bluestocking said. “Numbers, social map, demos, territory, ratios… No.” “You’ll lose ground if some of you get broken bones,” I replied. “This is a way to do this without fighting. We benefit, you benefit, civilians can mend and repair.” “You’re asking for way too much,” Bluestocking said. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 Appearance Bluestocking wears a costume with indigo stockings, boots, and glasses with opaque blue lenses.Bluestocking. Elegant, her trademark indigo stockings and opaque blue lenses in glasses stood out amid an otherwise gray ensemble. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1After they consulted, it was Bluestocking who approached, stepping over rubble. She had nice boots. Her approach made the creatures back off. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 She has tan skin. Out of costume, she wears her hair in a bun. She has more formal, stylized variant of costume with dress and corset.White puffy blouse, corset at the stomach and waist flowing into a stylized Victorian-style sweeping dress with a slit up both sides, to showcase the indigo blue stockings. Opaque glasses of a similar tint glinted as she pushed them up her nose. A long cigarette holder was tucked into a strap at one of her arms, cigarette absent. - Excerpt from Black 13.8 Abilities Bluestocking is a thinker. The specifics of her power are unknown, but she has broad qualifications, including medical.“Send wounded to me. I’m certified.” “As a?” “Everything.” - Excerpt from Heavens 12.8 History Early-Ward Bluestocking was one of the villains who settled in Hollow Point, where she collected protection money from the town's residents.“There’s also a woman that’s collecting protection money right now. Bluestocking. From the brainiac clique.” - Excerpt from Shade 4.5. She was part of what Victoria referred to as the "brainiac clique," alongside Bitter Pill, Crested, Birdbrain, and Foggy Idea.Bitter Pill’s group had Bluestocking, the six mooks, Crested, Birdbrain, and Foggy Idea. That group was more visually distinct, all but the mooks being tidier, and they hung back. The mark between them and Prancer’s group was subtle. They were at the edge of the fog, and they held themselves differently. Crested with his fan and Birdbrain with a bullwhip were the only ones with weapons. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.4 She was present when the Kings of the Hill passed through Hollow Point, and later participated in the fight against Advance Guard and an unnamed hero group.Shadow 5.4 Bluestocking fought in the assault on the Mathers compound, where she appeared to have taken some of Bitter Pill's transformation drugs.Hollow Point’s capes were on the fringes, gathered like they had when Advance Guard had turned up in Cedar Point, with a divide marking the distinction between Prancer’s side of things and the others. Beast of Burden’s group, minus both Beast of Burden and Damsel, a twenty foot gap with only three capes in it, and then Prancer’s assembly, with an injured Moose, an injured Velvet, Bitter Pill’s group with Bluestocking frothing at the mouth, and the Speedrunners. - Excerpt from Shadow 5.12 She was injured and taken out of action in the raid.The wounds in her legs made her think of Bitter Pill. She looked for the woman and found her off to the side, talking to Bluestocking. Blue had been hurt in the Fallen raid. It looked like she was back in action. Seeing Tattletale looking, Bluestocking gave her the finger, along with the dirtiest of dirty looks. Few were quite as bold as that. - Excerpt from Interlude 10.x II At her physical therapy, Victoria Dallon was glared at by an unknown woman whom she later would connect to Bluestocking.One woman with tan skin, black and gray exercise clothing and her hair in a bun was at the weight machines. She gave me a nasty look. I had no idea who she might be. - Excerpt from Torch 7.1 - - - “Which are?” Bluestocking asked. She looked pissed, by the way she set her mouth and folded her arms. Or was it resting bitch face? Oh. There’d been a woman at my rehab who’d given me dirty looks. So that was the answer to my little mystery. That tiny bit of closure was a note of success in a day that had been hard, bloody, and miserable in large part. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.1 Post-Goddess' Takeover Having recovered from her prior injury, Bluestocking attended the villain meeting at Sherwood Span, where she displayed open animosity towards Tattletale. With Bitter Pill's group, Bluestocking broke into a prison where Etna and Crested were being held in order to free them, but got into a fight with Breakthrough and a Patrol Block squad. The villains eventually agreed to pay for the damages and cease fighting, in exchange for the two prisoners.Blinding 11.1 Bluestocking and her group quickly arrived once Antares' group started causing ruckus in Earth N's Frontier Row, but they got talked out of engaging heroes by Prancer. They recovered half-drowned Etna and left. Later in the night blinded Contender got delivered to her too. Once Antares' group returned to the portal and was unable to reactivate it, Bluestocking tried to wrangle a favorable deal from the mayor and heroes in exchange for Frontier Row's assistance. Upon agreement, her group immediately got taken hostage by Paris and Thud, and then quickly freed from it. Bluestocking offered her medical assistance and retreated to call in more villains for help. Post-Time Bubble Pop Bluestocking had gained some promised concessions from the mayor. She had taken up residence in the Lodge, and was now even more comfortable to dictate the response of the local villains. She escorted Antares, Tattletale, and Tress to Semiramis and Little Midas when they came in to investigate the recent cyber attacks. Later, she became mired in conflict over influence over Earth N with Little Midas and Semiramis.Breaking 14.2 Trivia *A bluestocking is an outdated term for an educated, intellectual woman. Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Thinker Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters